Curses!
My 23rd fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. A secret club meeting was being held in Lola and Lana's room. -Do you remember the lady who wouldn't sell me the dagger for my rituals because I was "too young"?-Lucy asked. -Yes.-Everyone answered. -Well when I got home I was so mad at her that I put a curse on her, and now she's going bankrupt and is closing her business.-Lucy said trying not to laugh. -Like, I'm glad we're all on your good side, otherwise we'd probably be cursed too!-Leni commented. -I agree!-Everyone except Lisa said. -I know eight year olds don't have the most stupendous academic vocabulary, but I assume you know what coincidence means.-Lisa commented. -I know where this is going.-Lucy commented angrily.-It's another one of your lectures about how spirits and curses aren't real. -Then if I've proven time and time again that they aren't real, why do you still believe in them?-Lisa asked. -You haven't proven a thing!-Lucy yelled.-All you say it's not seen, therefore it isn't real! -That's reason enough!-Lisa retorted. -If you're a woman of science, then what do you say we test this?!-Lucy asked. -And how do you propose we do that?-Lisa asked. -I'll curse you, if nothing happens in exactly 24 hours, curses don't exist, if things happen, they exist!-Lucy said. -Deal!-Lisa answered. Lisa is lead into Lucy's room. -Let me get my supplies ready.-Lucy said, then the ritual can begin. -Ok, get whatever you need to put a fake curse on me.-Lisa commented. Lucy pulled out a spray bottle, and a book titled, curses for idiots. -Spirits from the great beyond, I summon three!-Lucy yelled.-I use your almighty powers to place a curse on Lisa Marie Loud! Lisa couldn't help but laugh, and then Lucy squirts Lisa with the spray bottle. -What was that for?-Lisa asked. -To complete the ritual, consider yourself cursed.-Lucy answered. -Whatever!-Lisa went back to laughing. The next morning, the kids sans Lisa are eating breakfast, staring at the huge rainstorm outside. -Has anyone seen Lisa?-Lana asked. -No, I haven't seen her since last night!-Luna said realizing she's missing. -I have a hunch as to where she is!-Luan said. -If my curse worked as well as it could have I'm sure she isn't anywhere good.-Lucy commented. -Boy, it sure is pouring down there!-Lori commented. -Yeah, it's keeping me from having outdoor tea parties!-Lola griped. Suddenly the door opens and a sopping wet Lisa walks inside. Luan bursts into a fit of laughter. -I'm sorry Lisa!-Luan laughed.-I put you outside while you were asleep as a prank, but I didn't know it was going to storm! -Geez Lisa, that's some pretty bad luck.-Lucy commented. -Please, it's just Luan being Luan.-Lisa argued. -Well nobody else got pranked.-Lucy replied. Lucy leaves, but steps on a wire, which sends her flying out the window out into the storm. -Haha!-Luan laughed.-I set that one up while it was storming! -See, just Luan being Luan.-Lisa said. -Fair point.-Lucy said walking in covered in water. After breakfast, the kids head upstairs to go about their business, Lisa is walking to the bathroom. On her way to the bathroom, Luna plays a really loud chord, and there's enough force to send Lisa into the wall. -Ouch!-Lisa yelled. -Sorry Lis.-Luna apologized. -Now what are the odds of that?-Lucy asked. -It happened to Lincoln, and he wasn't cursed.-Lisa commented. Lisa gets off the wall and into the restroom, Lucy is going to get in line, but Luns, not paying attention, plays another chord that sends Lucy into the wall, and when Leni leaves her room, is sent into the wall making Lucy's situation worse. -Leni isn't cursed, and neither are you.-Lisa commented exiting the bathroom. The rest of the day wasn't much better, Lisa got chased around the house by El Diablo, had to face Lola's wrath after chipping the already chipped teacup, got hit with a great deal of soccer balls courtesy of Lynn, getting caught in the middle of Leni's sewing catastrophe, and having to do all of Bobby's homework when he missed a week of school, or else she gets it from Lori. -So now are you willing to admit curses exist?-Lucy asked. -No.-Lisa answered. -What?!-Lucy asked surprised. -All of the unfortunate events that happened to me today happen to practically all of us practically every day!-Lisa answered.-There is no curses, and in 5 minutes, you'll lift the curse. Lucy sadly heads into her room. Not shortly after Lynn comes out looking worried. -Does anyone know what's going on with Lucy?-Lynn asked.-She's throwing all her spiritual stuff away. -What if it's because when I proved her religion is incorrect, her world came crashing down, oh no!-Lisa thought to herself. -Beats me.-Lisa answered. Lisa runs into her room and sets off an explosion, she walks out of the room pretending to be in pain, she stumbles up to Lucy's door and says. -Lucy please lift the curse!-Lisa begged.-You're right, it took a painful blow caused by science for me to realize it, but you were right! -Really?-Lucy asked opening the door. -Yes!-Lisa said. Lucy pulls Lisa into the room and a few minutes later they both walk out, each noticeably happier than earlier. -I'm sorry I put that curse on you.-Lucy apologized. -No, I'm sorry for questioning your beliefs.-Lisa apologized. All the siblings sans Lucy stare at Lisa due to her recent change of opinion. Lisa winks at them, and all the siblings, realizing what Lisa did, smile at her. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lucy Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lisa Loud